The goal of the study is to measure immunoglobulin metabolism in the gastrointestinal tract. We are thus feeding an immunoglobulin preparation containing both IgA and IgG to children with functioning ileostomies, collecting the intestinal fluids, and measuring the levels of immunoglobulins in the collected fluids.